Masaru Hatsuhara - Poke'Chef
Name: Masaru Hatsuhara Age: '''16 '''Hometown: - Born in Vermillion City Kanto, Moved to Port Barley Furoh at Age 5. Appearance: Mas aru is a a taller boy for his age, around Five feet and Nine inches tall. This being a trait of his father's side as his father's family are taller individuals and a combination of a good supply of fresh MooMoo Milk as unlike most other children, Masaru was privileged to have a good healthy source of fresh ingredients and a couple of parents with cooking skills and nutrition knowledge. He has jet black hair, like his mother, which he keeps short and spiky and usually with a bandana of Red and Black around his head as a symbol of his family's restaurant. He can usually be identified by his clothing which is usually chef gear, often a chef's coat and kitchen pants. The reason for this choice of attire is simply due to the fact that he feels it breathes better and helps him unlock the soul and passion of his cooking and battle skills. Having well off parents since their transition to Furoh and the business they picked up with the increased traffic in Port Barley, Masaru sports some of the latest Poke'tech, giving him a slight edge over the run of the mill second class citizen who gets issued a Poke'dex and some Poke'balls as an official trainer. He sports a red and black satchel bag which he carries a collapsible stove, pans, and a small supply of cooking ingredients, though he usually doesn't carry too much as he cooks from fresh ingredients he finds in the locale he is currently in to avoid a heavy pack load. Personality: Masaru is a laid back individual for a chef. Usually most who come from the heat of battle over the flames of a stove or even a hot poffin oven are fiery individuals. This black haired cook is calm and collected, reserving himself to his stoic ways and finding happiness and peace in the kitchen. His pokemon are also a source of happiness; Be it the joy he has testing his new recipes on his Snorlax (Slacker), who will eat anything but still has a sense of taste to give Masaru reactions indicating like and dislike. It could also be heated battles with his Buizel(Boomer). During a battle, Masaru's stoic attitude becomes almost frigid and unforgiving, though not cruel as he knows when an opponent is beaten and to overdo it is pure cruelty to their Poke'mon and an insult to his own honor as an official Trainer. He has a sense of morality in battles, but with his unrelenting attitude to be as strong as he can be and through the passion of his love for pokemon and cooking, push through the bad situations. In the event of a win, he is quick to congratulate and even console an opponent especially if they seem to take their loss pretty hard. He is also graceful in defeat, admitting his faults and even conceding to an opponent's superiority in skill, only taking these lessons to heart with his own pokemon and using the defeat to stoke the fires of his oven of determination. When dealing with criminals like Team Deception, Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Plasma, Flare, or any other criminal be they organized or unorganized; Masaru is strong in his resolve to foil their plots and to serve them up a dish of piping hot vengeance for those that they have wronged. His pokemon stand firm behind his moral resolve to follow the law and to assist anyone and anything oppressed by those who would break the laws of the world and infringe on the lives and freedoms of others. Biography: Masaru is a boy not native to the Furoh region. Like some who live in Port Barley, he had origins in another land. In the mainland of Kanto, in the City of Vermillion to be precise, is were Masaru Hatsuhara was born to two Poke'resteraunt owners, Ai Hatsuhara and Matsu Hatsuhara. Masaru lived in Vermillion City and from the time he could walk took an interest in cooking, always lurking in the kitchen of the family home or in the restaurant, observing how his parents worked and behaved around food. This was encouraged as he got to sample the delicious culinary creations and even assist in their production from the point were he was tall enough to stand in a chair and hold a mixer or stir with a wooden spoon. Eventually as he grew and learned the techniques behind Poke'block, Poffin, and Specialized Foods for Pokemon to enjoy, times grew tough on the family Poke'cafe' and eventually it seemed like they were going to go out of business. The wind began to blow in another direction when news of Furoh reached the Hatsuhara family's ears and so Masaru's childhood in Vermillion City ended when the parents closed the business and decided to give this new land a try with a fresh start to their trade. Moving to Furoh, the Hatsuhara family opened a new Poke'cafe' aimed at appealing to the contest scene and those there who wished to learn and study Poke'block and Poffin techniques to help enhance their 'game' when it came to winning at the Contest Halls around the region. Masaru learned more about cooking and more skills as he grew in basic motor functions of human locomotion and capability to perform more complex tasks in the kitchen. It was around this time that he was being schooled by his parents on the finer techniques of Poke'cuisine and the secret techniques of the family for excellent Poke'blocks and Poffins. Around Ten is when his desire to own his own Poke'mon grew, but he was denied this as his parents preferred him to focus on his studies and skills development in the kitchen until he was older and "more responsible." Years later around his thirteenth birthday, Masaru Hatsuhara was allowed by his parents to obtain his Pokemon Trainers License and to acquire pokemon of his own like his parents, both of which owned one that they kept for helping around the kitchen. Ai, his mother, owned a Munchlax that she had trained to help with the cooking and production of Poke'blocks. Matsu, his father, owned a Scyther, which also assisted in culinary tasks were it's bladed hands could be used with the same efficiency of a chef's knife. It was when he got the results of the test and passed that he was given a Poke'dex and issued his first three Poke'balls. He borrowed his father's Scyther and went out into the fields outside of Barley were he encountered and captured two Poke'mon that day...The first was a Buizel he named Boomer because of his initial over-use of the Sonic Boom technique when he found him. The second poke'mon to join Masaru's initial team for battles and culinary greatness was a Snorlax which he named Slacker for obvious reasons, mainly because the Snorlax was too lazy to even break free of the poke'ball. Though with his two partners he has begun his quest to set off around Furoh, learning cooking techniques for Poke'cuisine and to show people the power that good food and training will bring to a trainer's battle skills, not just a contest thing. Class: Trainer - "Culinary Artist" Starting Pokemon: ''' '''Species: Buizel Appearance (click to hide) Level: 10 Nickname: Boomer Spoiler (click to hide)History: Caught as Masaru's first Poke'mon shortly after he was a fully approved trainer. Boomer's life was that of a typical Buizel up until capture in which he has discovered his love for Masaru's passionate desire for intense battles and excellent food. Personality: Confident and Upbeat; As a result he prefers to hang out with Masaru outside of his pokeball and ride on his shoulder or head, much like Pikachu in relation to Ash. Boomer is also intense when it comes to fights, placing Sonic Booms in various places to insure that no defense can touch it. Other notes: Parents -: Buizel F, Absol M Moves: Sonic Boom, Growl, Water Sport Species: Snorlax Appearance (click to hide) Level: 10 Nickname: Slacker Spoiler (click to hide)History: Masaru's second pokemon he caught before beginning his journey officially. Slacker is a large Snorlax, and loves to sleep. Ever since he evolved from Munchlax around two years before he met Masaru, Slacker had been roaming outside of Port Barley and devouring berry patches, causing all sorts of problems for Berry growers who couldn't figure out what was coming in the middle of the night, devouring craters of berries and leaving. Ever since Masaru caught Slacker, he has had no complaints about food as for the quality he has to eat now under his trainer causes him to fight with the fierce resolve expected of a large body pokemon. Personality: Lazy and Relaxed, Slacker usually relies on Rest and Snores, maybe the occasional tackle to deal with most of his problems, and with his size, and the way he acts in general, it's usually enough. Despite being lazy and lax about things, Slacker is a dedicated member of Masaru's team and will fight with the fierce passion of a food lover as he knows that Masaru cooks best after a victory. Other notes: Parents -: Snorlax F, Snorlax M Moves: Tackle, Defense Curl, Amnesia 'Items: ' Back-Pack - Side Satchel ''Key Items -----------'' Poke'dex : Unova Style Poke'Tech : Watch - Platinum Style -Poke'Tech Apps: Cellphone, Furoh Map, Digital Watch, Kitchen Timer Portable Cooking Gear Running Shoes Poke'Block Case -Poke'blocks Owned: Poffin Case -Poffin's Owned: ''Ball Pocket ------------'' Poke'balls - x3 '' Items Pocket ------------'' Escape Rope - x2 Potion - x3 ''Berry Pocket ------------'' Oran Berry x4 Cherri Berry x4